Sangorella
by Singstar4
Summary: I haven't really seen any Cinderella stories were Kagome isnt cinderella, so I decided to write my own:) Please Read and Review! I hope you enjoy this story! I do not own the idea of Cinderella nor Inuyasha!
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Cinderella ~ Sango

Stepmother ~ Princess Kaguya (from the 2nd movie)

Stepsister 1 ~ Kagura

Stepsister 2 ~ Kikyo

Prince ~ Miroku

Prince's assistant ~ Shippou

King ~ Inuyasha

Queen ~ Kagome

Fairy Godmother ~ Kaede

Ch. 1

Sango scrubs the floor as hard as she can, wanting to get the floor clean before sunrise. She knows the moment Madame Kaguya wakes up she will want tea and everything clean. She sighs thankfully as she finishes, wiping her wet, weary hands on her tan apron. She knows that she needs to keep an eye on the time so that she can muffle the grandfather clock. That way, she won't have to deal with her "family" being cranky with her. She glances over at the clock and notices she only has 40 seconds before the clock strikes and the demons awake. She grabs her rags and runs over to the clock.

**DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! **

_Crap. _She thinks as she closes the door to the clock.

As if on cue both of her stepsisters scream as loud as they can. "SANGO!"

She sighs as she walks upstairs, not ready to face her two spoiled stepsisters. Especially at 4 in the morning.

She walks down the hallway to their joined room and opens the door. Kagome and Kikyo sat, steaming with anger on their beds, glaring at her.

"YOU ARE SO ARROGANT!" Kagura rages throwing her makeup stained pillows at Sango. Suddenly, Kikyo reaches across her bed and grabs her younger sisters arm, preventing her from throwing anything else. "Kikyo!"

"I'll handle this Kagura." She says, standing up from her bed. "Kagura is right. You are a horrible person who cares about no one but yourself." She closes in on Sango, pinning her to the wall by her shirt. "You should be more grateful that we saved you from that horrible village after your family was killed." Suddenly, she reaches behind Sango and presses on her bandages on her back through her shirt. Triggering pain from the still-healing arrow wound in her back.

Sango screams in agony, thrashing against Kikyo.

"Does it still hurt, Sango?"

Sango squeezes her eyes shut, forcing away her tears. She still isn't used to Kikyo's abuse. She tortures Sango mentally and physically. Causing a deadly combination of nightmares for the young girl.

"That's enough, Kikyo." Kikyo stops and lets go of Sango, letting her fall to the floor. Sango looks up and saw her stepmother, Madame Kaguya standing there in her silk robe. "She has more important things to do. Sango, stop sitting there like a wounded animal. Go. Get. Our. Tea."

Sango quickly gets up and runs out of the room, afraid that they will see her tears. She runs down the stairs and into the kitchen, locking it behind her. She collapsed before the fire, tears spilling down her face. Memories of her brother and father rush to her, causing her to double over in sobs.

She finally pulls herself together, gets up and walks over to the cupboard and pulls out 3 cups and a tea kettle. Because all 3 of them hate Sango and want to waste as much of her life as they can, they all decided that they each like separate kinds of tea. Sango smirked to herself as she wrapped up the herbs in little bags of cloth before setting the kettle on the fire. Then she started to make their pastries for breakfast, knowing she had time on her hands.

When the pastries are done and the tea is steaming hot, she sets their breakfast on trays and walks them up the stairs. She walks up to the girl's bedroom door, balancing one tray on her head and one on both her hands. She kicks the door open lightly, not wanting to wake them again. She carefully sets their breakfasts on their night tables. On her way out the door, she hides one of each of their shoes. Not enough to get her specifically in trouble, but enough to ruin their day.

When she goes to Madame Kaguya's room however, the former Princess is sitting up in bed, wide awake and brushing her hair. Not that Sango could ever mess with her. No, Kaguya is too clever. Sango would never be able to get away with anything.

"Good morning, Madame Kaguya." Sango says, placing the tray on Kaguya's night table. "How are you today?"

"What do you want, Sango?" Kaguya says, not even bothering to look at Sango.

"Am I allowed to go to the marketplace today?" Sango asks, silently praying Kaguya would say yes. "I need to get more herbs and food to make dinner."

Kaguya sits there for a moment, thinking it over. "Fine." She finally says, looking over at Sango. "But be back in time to make us lunch."

"Thank you Madame!" Sango exclaims, leaving Kaguya's room. She runs down the stairs, walking into the kitchen and grabbing her breakfast, a basket, and her money before leaving the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Miroku sneaks around the palace, not wanting to be seen by his parents. He knows his mother is sleeping, but his father hardly ever sleeps. Finally he makes it to the stables, he quickly changes into more modest clothes. He runs up to his horse, gets onto it, and rides it to the town common.

He gets off the horse and sends it back to the palace, knowing Shippo will sent a carriage and guards to come and get him when they find out that he left.

He looks around the square, happy he remembered to bring his money. There are stands for roasted almonds, fine hats, exquisite suit jackets, fresh fruit, etc. He wanders through the stands, looking at all the items. He walks towards a fruit stand, but decides he doesn't want it at the last second, and turns around, running into a girl, knocking both of them over.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" he starts to apologize, scooting over to sit next to the girl.

"It's ok, I'm sure you didn't mean to. It's nothing." Sango interrupts, having heard it all before.

"My name is Miroku." Miroku says, trying to keep who he is secret.

"My name is Sango." Sango responds, sticking out her hand for a handshake.

Suddenly, Sango feels a hand on her behind, and she stiffens. "What the-"

Miroku grabs her hand, causing her to turn her head and look at him. "Sango, will you bear my children?"

Sango sits there, stunned into silence. Just as Miroku thought she was going to say yes, she slapped him so hard that he is still feeling it as she walks away.

"She didn't say no!" Miroku says pumping his fist in the air.

"She slapped you, you idiot." Miroku turns to see Shippou standing there, the carriage behind him. "Now please get in the carriage, Your Highness."

"Why can't I just stay here?"

"Your parents will be furious." Shippou says, his face getting scared. "You know how your father gets when he is angry! Once he tried to cut off my tail!"

"But why are they mad? I'm going to be king someday, shouldn't I get to meet the people?"

"He's a prince!" Sango says quietly to herself as she hid behind one of the bread stands.

"Not if you keep asking girls to bear your children! Your mother is afraid that one day, one of them will actually take you up on that offer! Now let's go."

Miroku sighs, gets into the carriage and goes back to the large beautiful palace.

"I just rejected a prince!" Sango cries, burying her face in her hands in embarrassment. Suddenly, one of the clocks in the town struck 11:30, telling her to finish with her shopping and head to Madame Kaguya's house.

She quickly gathered up her purchases in her basket, and headed back, not wanting to be late.

**A.N ~ Hello Humans! I recently got this idea when I was talking to a friend about this setup. I have always noticed that in every Inuyasha fanfic, Inuyasha and Kagome are always the lead characters. Which I understand, they are the main characters of the anime, but the anime is their story! While I understand that some authors have specific ideas about these characters that can only work with certain characters, some of them just put them in roles that they don't seem to fit into. Then they are acting out of character, just to fit those roles. **

**Which brings me to Miroku. There is really only 2 options of how to write him character wise. You can either write him slightly pervy and caring or overly pervy and not really caring. I've seen him written both ways, and enjoy both ways equally, but I wrote him in the way I did because I think that he is a supportive character, but still REALLY likes women. So I didn't write him as the stereotypical prince, but as Miroku as a prince. I hope you enjoy my version of Cinderella! I'm going to introduce Kagome and Inuyasha in the next character!**


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha paces around the throne room, glancing through the door and through the window each time he passes them. Kagome stares at her husband, growing more and more irritated by the second. She continues to try to read her book, trying to put aside her irritation and stay calm. "Inuyasha, I'm sure Miroku is fine."

"Shut it, Kagome." He shouts, not even looking at her. "I don't need your input."

_That did it._ Kagome thinks, slamming her book down on the small table next to her throne. "SIT BOY!" She yells, standing up out of her throne, about to torture Inuyasha further, when Miroku walks in. "Miroku!" She runs to him and kisses his cheek in greeting.

"Good morning, Mother." He says, his gaze landing on his father, laying on the floor, in a small crater. "What did he do this time?"

Before she can respond, Inuyasha growls, "Is that all you got, peasant?" Referring to the fact that Kagome was a peasant before she married him.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She shrieks before storming out, pushed to her breaking point. "Come and talk to me later Miroku!" She yells from the hallway.

"Will do, Mother!" Miroku promises, sighing. He walks over to his father, carefully helping him out of the mess of tile and onto his throne, making a mental note to tell Shippou about it. "Dad, you really need to stop doing that."

Instead of arguing, Inuyasha chuckles, brushing pieces of tile out of his hair. "Nah, that's love, Miroku." Causing them to dissolve into laughter.

"Maybe that's why I'm scared of marriage." Miroku says, still chuckling. Inuyasha stops laughing and stares at him, suddenly serious.

"Are you really scared of marriage, Miroku?" He asks, raising his eyebrows at his son in disbelief.

"No!" Miroku says, shaking his head. "I'm scared of an arranged marriage."

"Where are you going with this, Miroku?"

"I want to fall in love! I want to get to know a girl before I marry her! Like you and mom."

"Miroku, I understand. If you want to meet her yourself, we'll set something up. Just don't run away like this when you're married."

"Thank you, Father!"

"Go talk to your mother. Maybe she'll have a better idea than me." Inuyasha says, waving him off.

Miroku opens the door and walks down the hallway to the archery room, where his mother was taking out her frustration. He watches as she lands 5 arrows a row at the bullseye with precision.

I get her attention and tell her what my father and I talked about. "We were thinking you would probably have an idea about how I can find my wife."

She thought about it for a moment before facing her son. "How about we throw a ball? We'll invite every girl in the land, and you can have equal opportunities with each other!"

"Send out the invitations."

**A.N~ I'm sorry that I haven't been able to upload as quickly as I would like! I have a ton of stories going on and I just started going back to school. I am a busy bee! I'm not trying to complain and be whiny though! I like to be busy because then I don't have time to get in trouble! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry we put it up so late.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sango jogs down the path, cutting through the forest, hoping to get home quickly.

"Madam will kill me if I'm late!" She cries as her basket bumps against her thighs. She thankfully was able to pick up a roast chicken, 2 loaves of bread, more cloth bags and herbs for the girl's tea. As she ran she mentally calculated how much money she would be left with for the rest of the week.

_I spent 5 shillings on the chicken, a hay penny on each loaf of bread, 6 shillings for the cloth bags, and 6 shillings on the herbs._

Before she could figure out exactly how much money she spent, she reaches the house. She sets her basket down on the counter, takes off her cloak, puts on her apron and starts making lunch. She looks around the cupboard and decides to make Ham and Cheese sandwiches and salads for her "family." She was almost done making the last salad when she hears a high-pitched squeal coming from the living room. She almost drops her freshly cut tomatoes on the ground from the suprise and runs over to the kitchen door, opening it a crack to listen.

"MOTHER!" Kagura yells, excitedly. Madame Kaguya walks down the stairs, her expensive high heeled slippers clicking on the staircase as she walks.

"What is it, Kagura?" She asks, irritated.

"Mother!Thisletterjustcameanditsaninvitationtoaballthattheprinceisthrowingatthepalace! Mothercanwego!" She yells in a rush as she excitedly waves the invitation in the air.

"Let me see that." Kaguya says, snatching it from Kagura's hands. "Sango!" She yells, startling Sango. She counts to 20 before opening the kitchen door, hoping to give the illusion that she wasn't standing there listening.

"Madame?" Sango asks as she opens the door.

"Is our lunch ready?"

"Just about, Madame."

"Excellent, we will take it in the dining room, we have much to discuss as a family." Madame says, walking past Sango and into the dining room, reading the invitation.

Sango quickly finishes making their lunch and takes it out to the dining room, not wanting to keep them waiting too long.

The second Sango sets the food down in front of the girls they start complaining.

"Really Sango? Ham and Cheese? What do we look like, peasants?"

"This salad is ridiculous! How much lettuce is in this?"

Sango sighs, knowing not to argue with them. She walks over and stands next to the door, just waiting for more of the endless commands.

"Girls, today an invitation arrived from the palace. The prince is giving a ball." Madame says, laying the invitation flat in front of her as if she is at a business meeting.

"When is the ball, Mother?" Kagura asks, leaning forward onto her salad, getting tomatoes and salad all over the front of her dress. Sango stifles a laugh and leans against the doorway to the kitchen

"The ball is in 3 days, Kagura." Madame replies, snapping at Sango to clean up her empty plates and bowl.

"Why the rush to have a ball?" Kikyo says, pushing Kagura out of her way to see the invitation.

"King Inuyasha and Queen Kagome are trying to find Prince Miroku a bride." Madame replies cooly, gently picking up her teacup and sipping from it. When she mentions the prince trying to find a bride, Sango perks up from her place. "We have 2 days to prepare, which means we will need to go into market and buy new dresses, hats, slippers, and gloves tomorrow, Sango."

"Yes Madame, I will order a carriage for you." Sango says obediently, bowing her head.

"Now, we will need to start-."

"Who is invited to the ball?" Sango blurts out, unable to hold her tongue any longer. Madame stops mid-sentence, turning to look at Sango.

"All the eligible women of the kingdom." She says, staring at Sango with that cold icy stare and immediately Sango knows she's made a mistake.

"Am I allowed to go, Madame?" Sango asks, bowing her head politely. "I promise I will get all of my chores done and-"

Madame held up a hand, stopping Sango mid-sentence. "Sango, I said that the prince was looking for a bride, not another servant to order around. You have no formal dancing experience, no dresses that are appropriate for a ball, and you are going to be too busy with housework tomorrow. Besides, the prince will never choose you for his bride."

_Well, he already asked me to bear his children this morning, so..._ Sango thinks bitterly, trying to ignore her comment about the prince never choosing her. "Yes Madam." She says, picking up the empty teacup, blinking away her tears.

Madame sighs, and turns back to her daughters. "As I was saying before that rude interruption, I will need to start teaching you girls how to behave like high society ladies. Which means, after lunch today, we will begin our lessons."

Kagura groans loudly, making Kikyo roll her eyes. "But Mother! It's a ball, can't we have fun!"

"Hush now, Kagura. There is no need for you to get fitful." Kikyo says, annoyed by her sister. "Besides, the 2 of us can benefit from some lessons in manners."

"Lessons won't make you better people_._" Sango says, thoughtfully. "They will just cover how flawed you are inside."

"No one asked for your input, Sango." Madame snaps, not even looking at the girl.

"Don't you have some dishes to clean?" Kikyo says with a smug smirk.

"Yeah!" Kagura cries, making Madame roll her eyes and Kikyo pinches the bridge of her nose.

Sango stifles her laughter until she ducks into the kitchen. She chuckles as she picks up her bucket and walks to the well in the woods behind her house. The path is difficult to navigate, but soon she is in the clearing and surrounded by gorgeous flowers. She ties the handle of the bucket to the pulley and pulls the rope roughly to lower it.

"Good morning, Sango!" Sango turns and sees Lady Kaede stumbling towards her, smiling widely as she eagerly toddles over, using her cane to steady herself.

"Good morning, Lady Kaede!" Sango cries, walking over to the older woman, smiling at her as well. "How are you today?"

"I'm alright today, my hip has been favoring nicely." She says, leaning against the side of the well. "How are you, my dear?"

"I'm...okay..." Sango replies, not wanting to worry Lady Kaede with her problems. "Do you want anything the eat or drink? I can run back to the house and bring you something."

Kaede smiles and grabs Sango's hands, looking her in the eye. "Sango my dear, tell me whats bothering you, I'm here to listen."

She shakes her head at first, but then she stops, her eyes getting blurry and her face turning red, before she can stop herself, she bursts into tears and sobs. Kaede immediately pulls her into a hug, comforting her as she sobs. "It's okay, Sango." She says, rubbing her back soothingly. "Just let it out."

Sango cries and cries until finally she can't cry any longer and she stops, hiccuping and wiping her eyes. She finally pulls herself together and tells Kaede everything. About the ball, about how Madame treated her, and about meeting the prince.

"I just don't know what to do." She says, desperately.

"Don't you worry dear, you'll be alright." She says reaching up and caressing Sango's face. "One day, something amazing is going to happen and you are going to be rewarded for all of your kindness, I promise you."

"Kaede-"

"SANGO!" Kagura yells, her voice echoing across the woods.

"You need to go, child." Kaede says, gently nudging Sango in the direction of Madame's house.

"I'll be sure to come and visit you later, tonight." Sango says, smiling at her. "I'll bring you some dinner, okay?"

Kaede beams at Sango, a twinkle of happiness in her eyes. "Sango, dear. You've always been so kind to me. I promise, you will be happy."

"SANGO!" Sango turns to look in the direction of Kagura's scream, and when she turns back, Kaede's gone. Sango stands there for a moment, dazed and unable to realize what's happening. She suddenly remembers her bucket and runs off to retrieve it and runs to Madame's house, making sure not to spill all the contents out of her bucket.

But the entire way back, Kaede's words never left Sango's mind. Even as she scrubbed the dishes clean, dried them, and put them all away, she could remember Kaede's creaky voice as she said, "_Sango dear, You've always been so kind to me. I promise, you will be happy."_

**A.N~ Hey guys! Long time no see! I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded as quick as I could, I've had a lot of stuff going on. I'm in the process of writing a couple of other stories and finals are next week. But anyway, I didn't write this story to complain about it! In this chapter, the ball is introduced! I have also introduced Kaede! In the original movie, the fairy godmother isn't introduced until the night of the ball, but I like how they introduced her in the musical so much better! I didn't come up with this idea, the people who wrote the musical did. I don't know if I've mentioned this yet, but I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, AND I DON'T OWN CINDERELLA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Again Ladies!" Madame Kaguya commands, pacing in front of her 2 daughters like a drill sergeant, her arms gracefully crossed behind her back and her long red dress trailing behind her.

"My dear prince!" The 2 girls recite from the papers in their hands like robots. "I lose myself in those beautiful eyes! How I long to dance with you on this night of nights! Please sweep me away!"

"Good, girls! Now, we have a dress fitting to get to! Put your scripts aside for now, let us go change." Madame says, smiling at her daughters. The girls flitted up the stairs, Kaguya following behind slowly and gracefully. When she reaches the landing halfway up the stairs, she turns to Sango. "Make this place spotless, girl. Don't think I haven't forgotten your adventures in the woods with that Mad Woman, Kaede."

Sango curtsies and runs to grab the feather duster. As she dusts, She rolls her eyes as she dusts the endless pictures of the ridiculous family. Suddenly a thought hits her and she looks around, making sure she's alone. Then she closes her eyes and recites her stepsisters stupid words.

"My dear prince." She says, holding the feather duster at arms length and imagining the brown feathers to be the prince. She pictures his face as she recites, the words flowing from her heart, not from a page. She speaks with such sincerity, it is almost as if she is actually talking to the prince himself. "I lose myself in your handsome brown eyes. My heart is aflutter and I can hardly breathe. How I long to dance with you and to let you hold me on this night of nights. Please sweep me off of my feet and lead me away." She giggles, remembering herself. "Though, I guess you can't sweep me off my feet, unless I was a dust bunny." She shrugs and closes her eyes again, imagining music swelling around her in a waltz.

Suddenly, she hears loud clapping from behind her. She turns and sees Madame leaning against the door frame, clapping and smiling mockingly at the young woman. "What a beautiful performance, Sango." She says mockingly, speaking Sango's name as though she was talking about a piece of rubbish that she found stuck to her slipper.

"Madame, I-"

"Save it. Just prepare our dinner." She says, holding up a hand, turning to walk back upstairs.

"Actually, Madame!" Sango calls, stopping the woman in her tracks. Madame Kaguya turns around, her glare fixed on Sango. Sango immediately cowers slightly and speaks meekly. "I-I was hoping I could talk to you about the ball? I wouldn't have to ride in the carriage with you and the girls, I could-"

Kaguya holds up a hand, glaring at Sango with absolute hatred in her eyes. "You. Are. Not. Going. To. The. Ball." She says, punctuating each word with a step towards the cowering girl. By the end of her sentence, she is a step from Sango. She reaches out and touches the girl's face, noticing how Sango's face clenches with fear. She smirks, happy with how much power she has over the younger girl. "You are simply a servant girl that will spend her life scrubbing my floors, preparing my dinners, and cleaning off my shoes. You will never amount to anything, because you can't. You are just like your mother. Full of dreams and ambitions, but it's no use. Now, get dinner ready, I don't want to hear you talking to imaginary princes, or giving away my food to crazy women again, do you understand?"

Sango looks away from the woman, not wanting her to see the tears burning her eyes. She didn't want to give her that satisfaction. "Yes, Madame." She replies softly, looking at her shoes.

Suddenly, Madame grips her chin tightly and forces Sango to look into her eyes. "I don't think those of us sitting in the back could hear you, perhaps a little louder?"

"Yes, Madame, I understand you." She repeats louder with a bite to her tone. Madame smirks and releases her chin before walking back upstairs and into her bedroom.

The second she hears the door shut, Sango runs to the kitchen, tears streaming from her brown eyes. _I can't take this anymore!_ Her mind screams, with a mixture of panic, frustration, and sadness. Without thinking, she picks up a pan and flings it across the room, her anger overpowering her. She wants to scream, cry, run, all at the same time, but she can't. As much as she wanted to leave, she had nowhere to go. She would end up in an orphanage, or a gutter, and leave an even worse life than the one she had here. Finally, she picked up her utensils, and made the madame's dinner. As requested, she gave the girls the smallest portions possible.

"_They need to lose a few pounds if the want to catch the eye of the prince." Madame Kaguya had said at lunch, noticing the girls full plates. "I want them each to receive half of their usual portions from now until the ball."_

While the girls were offended and disgusted, Sango was ecstatic! Finally she could eat an entire meal instead of just the scraps. Even if it was only for 3 days, she would cherish every moment.

Finally, when the chicken is done, she unceremoniously rings the bell, signaling them to come downstairs and eat. Throughout their meal, Madame won't say a word to Sango. She glares at the girl as much as she wants, but not a single word toward her escapes her lips.

As soon as dinner is over, they leave for their fitting, and Sango finally has the opportunity to eat her own dinner. She saves half of it, wanting to make sure she is able to eat later in the week after the business with the ball is finished.

She can't help but feel sad at the thought of the ball. She wishes she can go, but understands it's impossible. It isn't as though this is the first event she has sat out of, but that doesn't lessen the blow.

As she sits there in her little chair, she lets her imagination run free with the idea of the ball. She closes her eyes and imagines herself dancing with Prince Miroku, her light blue kimono gliding across the floor as he twirls her.

_She giggles as he spins her round and round the dance floor. They both fall into rhythm as their dance continues. As they waltz around the floor, she steals a glance at the Madame and her girls. They all wear a look of genuine disgust and horror that Sango can't help to laugh at. _

"_Princess, are you enjoying our dance?" _

_Sango looks up and her eyes meet those of the prince, full of life and adoration, and she had to take a moment to catch her breath._

"_Yes, thank you." She breathes, smiling up at him. "I'm so glad to be here with you, my prince."_

_As the music slows, the two lean closer to each other, until their lips are mere inches from each other. They are just about to kiss when-_

"SANGO!"

Sango snaps out of her fantasy by the girls calling for her. She sighs and walks to the door, slightly miffed that they snapped her out of her fantasy. She opens the door and about to greet them, when they push past her and stomp through the living room. They throw their cloaks onto the couch, track mud into the house from their shoes, and soak the carpet with their wet kimonos.

Madame smirks at Sango before saying, "Clean it up, girl." and throwing her wet cloak at Sango.

In any normal family, Sango could have yelled back, told them to get down here to clean up their mess. But instead, she sighs, picks up her mop, and gets to work.

**A.N~ Guys I got an update! I'm so sorry that it's taken so long! But on the bright side, I wrote this chapter pretty long, and the ball is coming soon! I'm gonna make sure to make it suuuuuuper good for you guys! Till then, I hope you enjoy this! Love y'all! Byeee! **


End file.
